Além do olhar
by Patricia Granger
Summary: Será que alguma vez Remo Lupin já havia se apaixonado perdidamente por alguém? Nunca tinha pensado nisso antes, não até começar a sentir algo mais por ele...


_Além do olhar_

Sinopse: Será que alguma vez Remo Lupin já havia se apaixonado perdidamente por alguém? Nunca tinha parado para pensar nisso antes, não até começar a sentir algo mais por ele...

Nota da Autora: Essa é uma fic com o meu personagem favorito, o Remo. É um pouco diferente do que estou acostumada a escrever, mas em uma manhã de setembro a história me veio à cabeça e tive que colocá-la no pc, hehe. Basicamente, o shipper é Remo Lupin/Personagem Original e a fic será contada em primeira pessoa, do ponto de vista dela. Espero que gostem!

_

* * *

_

_À primeira vista_

Eu estava nervosa. Não, nervosa era pouco para descrever como eu me sentia naquele momento. Tentem imaginar, como se sentiriam sabendo que quando entrasse naquele trem sua vida mudaria para sempre? Não muito bem creio eu. Mas, deixe-me explicar melhor, pois não devem estar entendendo nem meia palavra do que eu digo.

Começando pelo começo, tenho onze anos e me chamo Patrícia Camberwell, moro em Londres, Inglaterra. Há três semanas atrás recebi uma carta de Hogwarts, como era esperado por toda a minha família, dizendo que lá eu estudaria. Devem estar se perguntado: se ela é puro sangue, por que está tão nervosa? Simples, nunca fiquei mais de um mês longe de casa, sou muito apegada aos meus pais e ao meu amasso Doyle, que consegui graças ao cargo de papai no ministério, afinal tínhamos que ter autorização para tê-lo. Depois de muita insistência de minha parte consegui que ele pudesse ir para a nova escola comigo, contudo ainda sinto-me ansciosa, apesar de ter o ronronar de Doyle para me acalmar um pouco. Meu pai foi da Corvinal e minha mãe da Grifinória, por isso não faço a menor idéia de para onde serei selecionada, parte do motivo de tamanho nervosismo em que me encontro.

Voltei a encarar o pilar entre a plataformas nove e dez, tentando criar coragem para atravessá-la. Ouvi mamãe mandando eu me apressar e então, tomei coragem e atravessei a barreira de olhos fechados e quando os abri pude ver a grande e vermelha locomotiva.

- Pequena - papai me chamou e eu virei para ele – Venha aqui – me puxou para um grande e confortável abraço, do qual mamãe logo fez parte. – Vou sentir tantas saudades suas, a casa ficará tão quieta que poderemos ouvir o barulho do Doyle, espere – ele olhou para mim como se estivesse se lembrando de algo e depois arqueou as sobrancelhas em divertimento – o danado também vai nos deixar!

Eu ri com seu comentário e tornei a abraçar os dois fortemente, tendo certeza de aproveitar o último abraço, já que o outro demoraria cerca de quatro meses para vir a acontecer, só nas férias de Natal. Mamãe já começara a chorar, era muito emotiva, e eu não pude impedir uma lágrima teimosa rolar em minha face, entregando-me ao choro contagiante. Papai era o único que ainda conseguia conter as lágrimas, pois até o amasso chorava, discretamente e de sua própria e única maneira, mas chorava.

Depois de alguns minutos, nos soltamos e pude ouvir as últimas recomendações que ambos queriam fazer a mim, nada fora do normal: estude, escreva cartas, cuide do Doyle, seja uma boa menina e nada de arranjar um namorado! Não que fosse fazer isso, mas eles adoravam me provocar, pois sabiam que eu nunca, nunquinha mesmo iria querer ter algo além do que amizade com um garoto, sendo que ter amizade com algum deles já era difícil, eu simplesmente, não os aturava.

Nos despedimos e peguei minha mala, rumando para a entrada do Expresso, com meu amiguinho a tiracolo. Subi os poucos degraus e comecei minha busca por uma cabine que eu pudesse ocupar. Não demorou muito e eu bati levemente na porta de uma, esperando resposta.

Uma garota mais ou menos da minha altura, com longos cabelos ruivos que iam até a cintura e brilhantes olhos verdes esmeralda, abriu a porta e me perguntou gentilmente no que podia me ajudar.

- Eu estava pensando se poderia ficar aqui, nessa cabine – respondi com a voz quase faltando, a timidez era um dos meus maiores problemas.

Ela me olhou, como se estivesse me analisando por completo, o que me deixou mais sem graça ainda, se possível. Depois, deu um grande e acolhedor sorriso, dirigindo-se a mim:

- Claro! Sou Lílian Evans, prazer em conhecê-la.

- Patrícia Camberwell, encantada – respondi apertando sua mão, enquanto ela me puxava para dentro da cabine, ajudando-me a guardar minha mala e a arrumar um lugar para o Doyle. – Este é Doyle!

- Um amasso! – ela pulou de alegria – Não consigo acreditar, como o conseguiu? Pelo que li em nosso livro precisa-se de uma licença e os amassos se encontram na categoria três, tem quer ser um bruxo experiente para ter um.

- Papai trabalha no ministério – respondi simplesmente. – Já sabe em que casa pretende ficar? – perguntei acabando de me sentar à sua frente.

- É meio difícil. Não tem como eu ter base em relação a isso. – ela disse divertida.

- Seus pais não estudaram em Hogwarts? Então deve ter sido em Beuxbatons ou em Durmstrang – conclui lembrando do que tinha lido sobre outras escolas bruxas na Europa.

- Oh, não. – ela abanou a mão em gesto negativo – Sou filha de trouxas. – indiquei com um gesto que havia compreendido – Mas, acho que a melhor casa em que eu poderia ficar seria a Grifinória, contudo a Corvinal também me parece uma boa opção.

- Também estou entre essas duas, papai estudou na Corvinal e mamãe na Grifinória. Fizeram até uma brincadeira comigo, disseram que metade minha iria para um e outra metade para outra. – ri, pela primeira vez em sua companhia, a timidez aos poucos estava passando.

Ela acompanhou minhas sonoras gargalhadas e começamos a conversar sobre banalidades. Eu tinha a achado uma garota legal, uma boa companhia e parecia que era recíproco.

Algumas horas depois, decidimos comprar alguns doces da mulher do carrinho, que estava passando perto de nossa cabine. Saímos, mas ao invés de encontrar sapos de chocolate de feijõeszinhos de todos os sabores à nossa espero, tudo que recebemos foi uma bomba de bosta na cara de cada uma.

Murmurei um feitiço de limpeza que havia aprendido nas férias e Lílian fez o mesmo, tínhamos muito em comum pelo jeito. Olhei a minha volta procurando o culpado, que, queiram me desculpar o linguajar, iria se ferrar e eu mesma me encarregaria disso. Vi três garotos correndo rapidamente para longe, rindo, enquanto outro que parecia dar uma bronca neles, corria tentando alcançá-los.

Enquanto o observava, ele desistiu de correr atrás dos amigos e veio até mim e Lílian. Parecia realmente muito sem graça perante tal atitude dos amigos, mas seguiu decidido:

- Queiram desculpar aqueles três. São um bando de crianças entediadas que não tinham o que fazer e vieram estragar o dia das senhoritas. – ele parecia um cavalheiro, certamente – Não foi nada pessoal, poderia ter sido qualquer um, escolheram essa cabine a esmo. Peço de novo que lhes perdoem.

- Tudo bem – respondemos ao mesmo tempo.

- Mas que não façam de novo, se não, vai ter retorno – minha amiga, se é que já poderia chamá-la assim, respondeu – em dobro.

O garoto concordou com a cabeça e se apresentou:

- Perdão, tinha esquecido de me apresentar, sou Remo Lupin e estarei cursando o primeiro ano.

- Lílian Evans, primeiro ano, também. – ela respondeu.

Eu continuava observando o menino discretamente. Ele era muito educado, pelo menos isso, não teria que aturar mais um sem educação na vida, um a menos era muito bom.

- Patrícia, não vai se apresentar? – alguém me perguntou, fazendo com que eu voltasse à realidade.

Olhei para ela e para o garoto novamente, sorrindo timidamente percebi a gafe que tinha cometido e me apresentei, com a timidez, como sempre, atrapalhando um pouco:

- Patrícia Camberwell, prazer em conhecê-lo. – respondi – Não que tenha sido bom receber uma bomba de bosta na cara para isso ocorrer, quero dizer... – me atrapalhei um pouco, e pude ouvir a ruiva rindo baixinho enquanto ele me olhava divertido com a situação – Você entendeu.

- Claro, claro. – ele se limitou a um gesto de mão – O prazer foi meu. Agora, se me derem licença, tenho umas broncas a distribuir pelos ouvidos de três garotos endiabrados. Até mais – ele disse e saiu, correndo novamente, mas esbarrou em uma porta, caindo no chão, levantando-se e indo embora.

Lilly agora ria escandalosamente, chamando a atenção de algumas pessoas que compravam alguns doces, mais à frente. Eu me virei para ela, intrigada:

- O que foi?

Ela respondeu um "deixa pra lá" e começou a rir novamente. Eu não me contentei com aquela resposta e perguntei novamente qual era o motivo de tanto riso.

- Sua cara, a cara dele, hilário! – ela ainda ria.

Arqueei as sobrancelhas confusa, ainda não havia compreendido. Ela pareceu perceber e me puxou para a cabine, pela segunda vez naquele dia, enquanto falava repetidamente para eu esquecer do assunto, murmurando consigo mesma, talvez pensando que eu não estivesse ouvindo, que ainda formaríamos um belo casal, eu e Lupin.

* * *

Nota da autora: E então, o que estão achando? Esse capitulo ficou um pouco pequeno, mas os outros sairão maiores, assim espero. Quanto ao nome da protagonista ser semelhante ao meu, foi um capricho, acho que essa personagem roubará muito de minha personalidade, hehe. Quero dizer... Eu só poderia liberar o Remo pra alguém muito especial, etc, quem melhor do que eu? Brincadeira, brincadeira. Lembrem-se: reviews!

Bjus;

Patrícia.

PS: Propagandinha básica da minha fic t/l "Como Perder Um Bruxo Em 10 Dias" e da minha outra, em parceria com a Carolzinha Potter "Apesar de tudo", em breve! Participem do grupo C² Fis dos Marotos!


End file.
